


Laboratorium

by kenshincha



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshincha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca is an android owned by a doctor conducting questionable experiments. He sees CA046 as just another subject until the doctor decides to give Esca an emotion chip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laboratorium

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [The Eagle Reverse Big Bang](http://eagle_rbb.livejurnal.com) 2012 for the amazing artwork by [joyincreation](http://joyincreation.livejournal.com), who I hope really enjoys it.
> 
> Live Journal: [here](http://kenshincha.livejournal.com/16078.html)  
> Art Masterpost: [here](http://joyincreation.livejournal.com/11402.html)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Non-explicit torture

  
_Subject #: CA046_  
Name: Marcus Aquila  
Sex: Male  
Height: 1.85 m  
Weight: 87.3 kg  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Green  
Previous Occupation: Soldier, retired.  
Previous medical treatment: Reconstruction of the vastus lateralis and vastus intermedius. Participation in trail of the synthetic muscular cords; successful.

.

The pirate ship approaching the station was a rough amalgamation of parts. The frame and engine were most likely Brigantes in style, the jagged plates covering the body were from the Seal system, and the nose was from a Roman Republic fighter. The inside systems were probably just as varied. Pirates were indeed the scavengers of the galaxy.

Beside him, Dr. Davidson could not keep still, wasting energy with his fidgeting and aborted flailing. He was particularly excited about subject CA046, though there was not obvious reason that Esca could see. "I have a good feeling about this one," the doctor spoke. His _feelings_ were as trustworthy as the Medford series 9 electrochemical transmitters, and just as worthless in Esca's opinion.

Esca continued to watch the pirate ship. CA046 was not the first soldier, but Esca had other concerns. "I must reiterate the heightened risks involved in this particular subject. The fact that he had been injured makes him a less viable candidate. He is also a war hero; his absence will not go unnoticed. The fact that his uncle is a senator--"

"Acceptable risks." Dr. Davidson leaned forward. "His success with the trail artificial muscle transplants was exceptional. There's speculation that he would be able to apply for reinstatement soon."

"You do not think that only adds to the reasons to not use him? He is worth the morale boost alone for the Republic."

"This station is well hidden. This planet's heavy high metal content will shield us."

"To long-range scans only."

Dr. Davidson sighed dramatically. "I never realized how argumentative a Beta-class android could be. It'll be a relief when that emotion chip finally arrives."

"Emotions often complicate matters, not simplify them."

The pressure sensors in Esca's shoulder detected the slap that Dr. Davidson gave his back. "You'll be too excited to worry about risks."

**1000101101001110000111000001**

  


The Laboratorium model of satellite space stations was designed by the Romans. They were placed in the orbit of a planet of interest as a self-sustaining science station. This allowed for remote testing without the need for a ship to remain for extended periods of time. Of course, it was designed during the Republic's more peaceful galactic expansion. Now, they were far more interested in populated systems. Dr. Davidson claims to have gotten a good deal on it, and an honor for adding to the war fund of the Republic.

It looked like most of the Roman space stations (though Esca only knew this from data-bank images). The whole station was circular in design. The cream colored walls and iridescent lights covered the entire interior. The labs were extensive and vast in number and size, with the best equipment that had been available at the time of its construction, which were still viable today. There was a large recreation level, including baths, a market and observation lounges. It was not defenseless however, containing a large number of weapons systems, though most of them had been gutted by the Republic for use in the war. It was able to house a maximum of fifty human scientists, and a number of beta-class commercial androids to operate the recreation level.

It was quite empty with only Dr. Davidson and Esca on board. Dr. Davidson preferred the solitude, the lack of others to question, to object, to contradict. Esca was neutral on the topic.

When Subject CA046 was brought on board and the pirates left, Dr. Davidson was the one to drop him off at the medical bay. On first examination, it could be assumed CA046 had been an unusual problem for the pirates. The large contusions on his forehead, arms and torso were fresh and implied defensive wounds. His bloody knuckles showed he was not easily captured. Rather than being angry, Dr. Davidson seemed delighted at his state. "He has spunk," he had said.

Esca saw it in more practical terms: it required the need for time to allow him to heal and the need to recalculate the risks if Marcus was to escape from his restraints. Esca may have been an android but he was a medi-droid. He was only as strong as a human with equal size and build. His metal skeletal structure was stronger than the human skeleton, but here was no doubt in Esca's mind that Marcus would be able to over-power him. There were structural weaknesses in his joints that Marcus could easily exploit.

.

_Notes: Additional restraints may be necessary._

.

CA046 awoke with a start. He followed the same pattern that most subjects exhibited upon awakening. Disorientation, a side effect of the sedatives. A struggle with the arm restraints. A struggle with the leg restraints. A struggle with all restraints. A pause. A struggle with all restraints until exhaustion set in.

CA046 deviated from the norm by being silent through his flailing. Most men shouted a variety of things, including curses, prayers and calls for help.

Esca stood off to the side where he usually waited, learning early that it was better not to interfere with their violent awakenings. “Hello, Subject CA046,” he said, giving the greeting that Dr. Davidson programed him to.

CA046’s head jerked to the side, noticing Esca for the first time. "Wh-where am I?"

“I am not authorized to reveal that information.”

CA046 swallowed. “Who are you?”

"I am a medical android. I have been programed to monitor your health and life signs. I am tasked with keeping you alive to the extent of my abilities."

CA046 froze. "Keeping me alive? Why would you need to keep me alive?"

Esca finally approached the bedside and activated the scanners. CA046 flinched at the scanning light. The display on wall was turned off, unneeded as the data from the scan was transmitted directly to Esca's internal processing banks. “I am not authorized to reveal that information.”

**1000101101001110000111000001**

Esca was not privy to the actual experiments, nor was he authorized to view any of the data collected. Dr. Davidson would only reveal that he was attempting to stimulate super-human growth in muscle tissue, but how he was attempting to do so was a closely guarded secret. He was overly possessive of it, as though he thought Esca was going to steal it. Esca wondered if this level of paranoia was present in all humans.

Though he knew nothing of the experimental procedures, he was very familiar with the aftermath. He would be called into the room to retrieve the subject. They often were either unconscious or having retreated into a headspace, staring at nothing. CA046 was the later.

Taking him back to the medical bay, Esca would scan him, recording hormonal levels, amount of oxygen intake, reflexes and amount of blood flow to the muscles Dr. Davidson specified.

After accumulating the requested data, Esca would begin treatment. Muscle deterioration was the main side effect of these experiments, peculiar as muscle growth was the desired effect. Esca was beginning to suspect that Dr. Davidson had not changed any of his methods since beginning these experiments.

It was during these treatments that CA046 would become aware of himself.

"When did he learn medicine?" CA046 asked. His voice was strained, but not hysterical. He was lasting under the emotional pressure better than most, perhaps because of his strong will or his prior experience with rehabilitation.

Esca gently began to rub the topical analgesic into CA046’s arm. “I am not authorized to reveal that information.”

“Where did he learn medicine?”

“I am not authorized to reveal that information.”

“Why did he learn medicine?”

“I am not authorized to reveal that information.”

CA046 had been interrogating Esca for several days. His questions always varied in form and subject as if he were trying to find the wording that would get him answers. “Does he even have a medical degree?”

All except the most superfluous questions were answered the same. “I am not authorized to reveal that information.”

CA046’s muscles tensed, in anger or frustration Esca did not know, and he hissed at the pain. He slumped, letting go of all the tension in his body.

Esca continued to rub the topical cream on his skin. CA046 leaned into the touch, and looked at Esca’s face. “Do you have an emotion chip?" he asked; his voice was quiet.

Esca looked down at him, blankly. "I do not. I am a Beta-class android. I am classified non-sentient.”

CA046 hesitated, as if surprised to get a real answer. "Then I guess trying to appeal to your conscience wouldn't work. Could I get you to send a message for me?”

“I am not permitted to contact anyone outside of the station, nor allow you to do so."

“How old are you?”

“I was activated 7.8 years ago.”

“Have you always worked for him?”

“I am not authorized to reveal that information.”

CA046 paused. “Have you ever been aware outside of this facility?”

“No.”

“Have you seen any other human beings?”

“Yes.”

“How many human beings have you been in direct contact with since activation?”

“Forty-seven.”

CA046 cursed and closed his eyes. “I’m Subject 46. Plus the _doctor_.”

It was not a question, so Esca did not respond.

“What’s your name?”

He needed to review his protocols before answering, finding that only Davidson’s name and the names of all the other subjects were classified. “Esca.”

**1000101101001110000111000001**

Esca received the summoning transmission while he was synthesizing more medication for CA046, fine-tuning the dosage to match his body's needs. Esca placed it in suspended animation before heading to Dr. Davidson's lab.

"Ah, yes, yes." Dr. Davidson motioned to the workbench, and Esca dutifully stood next to it. "Your emotion chip came with the last shipment of supplies. I would have bought one three months ago, but I figured I'd wait for the newest model.”

Dr. Davidson held up a small clear container with the chip was suspended in the center. It was a small, roughly half a centimeter wide. The emotion chip was still controversial to this day, centuries after its first debut on the public market. The questions about the rights of synthetic life and the definition of what constituted life were old topics, but they were forced into the spotlight with this chip.

The latest series were a vast improvement on the early chips, which often had glitches that would imbalance an android’s emotional state. ‘Mood swings,’ they were termed. Emotional states had been basic and constrained to major classes, such as happiness, sadness and anger. The correct emotional responses to situations had needed to be taught, which was often done incorrectly. The morality component and the allowance of fluid, dynamic emotions was introduced to the programing much later. The chip in Dr. Davidson’s hand now boasted an upgrade to the morality system.

Esca could not say that it was a poor idea. While he would appreciate the elevation to Alpha-class and public recognition that he was sentient, he was in no position to take advantage of it here on this station alone with Dr. Davidson. Esca knew how emotions could cloud judgment and affect efficiency. Dr. Davidson would often hold off experiments when he fell into 'moods' as Esca decided to term them. Esca had far too much to do to lock himself in his room for weeks at a time. "I request you rethink--"

Dr. Davidson's face grew hard. "I have had enough of you second-guessing all of my decisions. Activate maintenance mode."

Esca did as he was commanded, and all of his higher functions went off-line.

After extensive diagnostics and passive testing of the chip, Esca was rebooted. Esca tested his systems once more. The chip did not extensively alter his programing, but there was a new coding that seemed to underlay all of his functions.

He did not feel any different, though that was to be expected, as it took some time to fully integrate the emotions. Esca could see no difference in his processing for the next 24 hours, even after a near-constant provoking by Dr. Davidson, who only seemed to become more and more frustrated. He even turned physical, shoving Esca to see if he would grow angry. Esca merely kept himself from falling.

**1000101101001110000111000001**

The next day, Esca entered the lab room to transfer Subject CA046 to the medical exam room when he stopped suddenly. There was nothing different about the scene compared to all of the other times that he walked into the room, but there was something different in Esca.

CA046 was only in a pair of black briefs. The rest of his skin was bare and covered in layer of sweat. Esca watched a drop slide down his temple and disappear into his hair. Esca hadn’t noticed how attractive he was. His body was muscular, and his face had strong features. There was a strange shift in Esca’s programing he didn’t know how to identify. CA046’s chest lifted and fell with deep breaths, cooling down now that the pain had stopped. The thought caused his emotional coding to go haywire. Esca needed a moment to recognize it as guilt. Dread. Sadness.

Esca looked away, his eyes falling to the table against the far wall. Dr. Davidson’s tools were scattered as they usually were, waiting for Esca to come back and clean them. The sight of the blood... Esca felt uncomfortable in this room that before held no more or less significance than any other room in the station.

Esca walked over and gripped the gurney, feeling horror at the sight of his hands shaking. Worried for his hardware, he did a quick diagnostic. They were shaking on purpose; it was the chip.

Esca pushed CA046 out of the room with more force than was necessary, feeling the need to escape. He felt helpless and overwhelmed. He had never lost control of his own anatomy. Even if it were malfunctioning, he could shut it down. It took a moment of overriding before he could finally get his hands to still.

The medical bay was more familiar, and made Esca feel more in control. This was his domain after all. He started the usual procedures with a strange sense of urgency. He needed to sooth CA046 of his pain.

When CA046 became aware of himself, tension filled the small room. Esca wasn't sure if it was new or if it’d always been there and he was only now feeling it.

"Is something wrong?" CA046 asked; his voice was rough as it always was. Esca had the thought that it was probably from screaming in pain. He wondered if this was what nausea felt like for humans.

"What do you mean?"

"Did something wrong happen?" CA046 asked.

Esca turned, and he could see the signs of fear in CA046's face, his frame. "No, it was a routine day."

CA046 didn't seem reassured. "You're just acting different."

Esca had an urge to confide in Marcus, to explain what was happening to him, what he was experiencing for the first time. He didn’t. “You aren’t dying,” Esca said. He recognized his tone to be determination.

**1000101101001110000111000001**

Dr. Davidson was delighted, and Esca began to have his first feelings of anger, hate, loathing. Dr. Davidson grinned as he aggravated Esca’s nerves. He tested the limits of Esca’s patience until Esca finally snapped. He trashed the room in a tantrum that later shamed him for the physical proof of his lack of control, of the futile childishness of it. Dr. Davidson commented that they would continue later.

Guilt and depression pressed down on Esca’s head. Was this what all of the Subjects… _the men_ had to suffer through? Marcus? Esca did not have the hardware or programing to experience physical pain, but he could imagine his anxiety was only a fraction of what they experienced.

Esca rubbed the ointment into Marcus’ shoulder, pressing down on the tense muscles that bunched up during the experiment.

Esca had never noticed how aware of him Marcus was. His eyes followed his movements, but there was no calculation, looking the opportunity to break free. Marcus merely sat there and watched. He just seemed fascinated. When Esca leaned down to clean any wounds or massage his muscles, Marcus looked only at Esca’s face. It made Esca self-conscious.

Marcus started also touching Esca more, as well. It was odd, a brush of the arm, or a quick grip of his shoulder. It initially made Esca uncomfortable, but he soon found it pleasant, enjoyable to feel non-clinical contact.

“Is there anything you’d like to do if you could leave?” Marcus asked.

Esca found the question strange. It seemed to be the first question he’d every asked Esca that wasn’t clearly in attempt to extract information to escape. “I’m unsure what you mean.”

“You’ve only ever been here. Isn’t there anyplace you’d like to go? Anything you’d like to do?”

If Marcus had asked two weeks ago, before the emotion chip was installed, the answer would be easy: no. Now, however… “I don’t know. I never considered it.”

“I always wanted to own a farm,” Marcus said. Esca glanced up to his face in surprise. Marcus grinned. “I’m not exactly the farming type, I know, but I guess that’s kind of the point. Nothing too big. Just a little farm far away from any city. Big enough to keep me busy from dawn to dusk, but small enough that I can take care of it myself. A huge tree I can nap under. I’d have a small stone house with a huge fire pit in the center of the main room. There’d be a nice kitchen to cook all of my food. It feels like I’ve lived off of synthetic food all my life; I’d like to eat some real food for a change. I’d have to learn to cook, but--”

When Marcus fell silent, Esca couldn’t fight against the urge to prompt him to continue. It seemed like the first time Marcus had started to relax since he arrived. “Animals?”

Marcus ducked his head. “Maybe a few cows or chickens for milk and eggs. I’ve seen enough carnage; I’m not interested in butchering.” He paused. “I always liked horses. My uncle owned some for racing that I used to help take care of when I was younger.”

Esca wanted to reassure him and to tell him he would get his chance, but no one had ever escaped from this station. Anything he could say would be empty and worthless.

“What about you?” Marcus asked again. “Is there really nothing you’d like to do?”

Esca moved away to retrieve the adhesive hot pads for Marcus’ shoulder. “I have experienced very little. Nothing I would want to do would be as meaningful.”

Marcus caught Esca’s eyes, and he said emphatically, “If you want to do it, it means something.”

Esca blinked at him before retreating behind him to wipe off the residual lotion and place the pads. He didn’t know what to say. He had never looked at vids or read any books. He would have downloaded science articles, but Davidson prohibited access to all outside information.

He thought about what Marcus described. It sounded good; it sounded better than good. It was difficult for him to imagine with only the conceptual images that were programed into his basic knowledge, but he could see himself there. In a cozy room with a fire, tilling soil, sitting under a tree. With Marcus. “A tree.”

“What?” Marcus turned his head towards him.

Esca hesitated a moment. “I’d like to see a tree.”

“A tree?” Marcus asked. He sounded amused, but Esca didn’t detect that he was being patronized.

“Look at its leaves and study its structure. There are areas on the ship to install plants, but none have been used.”

“Are there?” Marcus asked, his voice dipping strangely, analyzing.

It took a moment for Esca to catch his slip. The reminder of where they were filled the room with tension and silence that lasted the rest of the day.

**1000101101001110000111000001**

Marcus’ condition began to deteriorate quickly soon afterward. He did not bring up the station or the doctor anymore, choosing instead to focus their conversations on more neutral subjects. Marcus did most of the talking, speaking of his past, his uncle, a childhood friend named Cottia, his first patrols on the ship the _Eagle_.

Esca couldn’t tell if Marcus was giving up, or merely finding comfort in normalcy and memories. Neither option fully appealed to Esca.

This day was one where Marcus was even too tired to speak. He merely lied back and watched with half-lidded eyes as Esca did his work.

Esca met Marcus’ eyes. The sense of defeat that was growing in him prompted him to speak.

“Davidson installed an emotion chip.”

Marcus’ eyes widened, his fatigue receding. “An emotional--? Davidson? Is that the name of the doctor?”

Esca nodded.

Marcus sat up with impressive speed, and Esca took a step back, a sliver of fear shot through him at the abrupt movement. He had never noticed how large Marcus was, how small Esca was. Even in Marcus’ weakened state, he could probably overpower Esca with his newfound resolve.

Marcus studied Esca’s face. Esca felt as if Marcus could read all of his thoughts. “Esca, please, we have to get out of here.”

Esca looked away, the weight of Marcus’ eyes too much for him to bear. “We?”

Marcus hesitated, as if he was surprised by it as well. He was silent for a moment. “It was installed that day you started acting strange. I asked if something had happened to me.”

“Yes.”

Marcus reached out and placed a hand on Esca’s shoulder. “Please, Esca. You have to get out of here as much as I do.”

“I am an Alpha-class android. When we reach the Republic, I will be deactivated.” The thought frightened Esca. He had never feared his own demise until now. The idea that he would stop thinking, stop functioning.

“Not if you help me.” Marcus leaned in, trying to catch Esca’s eyes. “Not if you stop it. I’ll speak for you. You know what he’d doing is wrong. You knew it from the moment the chip started working. You’re in an aiding position. You never harmed me, Esca. You only healed me. I’ve never seen you at the experiments.”

“He never permitted me to participate.” A fact that he was grateful for, now.

Marcus grabbed the sides of Esca’s face and forced him to meet his pleading eyes, wet with emotion. “ _Esca_.”

Esca swallowed, the surprising action having no functional value but showing his dread. Esca knew that Davidson was already researching for another individual to obtain. It was only a matter of time. “Yes. I will help you.”

Marcus pulled Esca towards him, his lips pressing firmly against his. The sensation was strange and over far too quickly for Esca to sort through his emotions. Marcus cursed under his breath and pressed their foreheads together, his eyes firmly shut.

Esca didn’t know if Marcus truly felt anything for him, or if it was a mental defense mechanism to keep his sanity, but he didn’t care. Esca would free Marcus.

**1000101101001110000111000001**

Obtaining a phaser pistol was simple.

Esca had quietly briefed Marcus on the security protocols. There were a set of mobile turret droids and thick bulkheads that could be lowered to contain them, but the station’s defense system was passive unless Davidson activated the alarm manually. The only true obstacle would be reaching the escape vehicles. Esca had never been permitted to enter the shuttle bay, nor did he have any programing on how to operate any shuttles. Marcus had assured him that he could fly anything. Esca disliked the unknown variable, but he would have to trust Marcus.

They chose a day when Marcus was not quite as weak, and Esca was able to give him a stimulant to aid him and a clean black shirt and pants. Davidson would be making outside communications, the distraction adding to their success.

The station looked as it always did, sterile and empty, but no longer benign. Esca continuously calculated the odds that Davidson would appear around the every corner. Davidson was paranoid enough that constant surveillance on Esca was not unlikely.

Marcus luckily seemed to recognize the station design and did not need to be fully lead, allowing Esca to keep a closer eye on the station warning channels as they traveled down the ten levels between the labs and the shuttle bay. They avoided the lifts, going for the stairs instead.

They were a level above the shuttle bay when an alarm was sounded. The bulkhead slammed down before them, and the whirring of the turrets starting up behind them.

Esca ran to the nearest console niche, plugging into the computer with shaking hands. There was no way he could deactivate the turrets. They were set up on a wireless frequency from the security offices, but he could try to override the bulkheads.

Marcus stood guard, their backs pressed together as he blocked Esca from the hall. Esca had a far better chance of surviving bullet wounds than Marcus, but Esca had more pressing matters. He was a medical droid; he didn’t have the best programming to efficiently hack into the encrypted system, but he was going to continue to try.

_Unit E5C4!_ Davidson’s voice was loud and harsh in his internal comm unit as bullets suddenly flew through the hall. Marcus pressed Esca further into the niche before leaning out to fire at the droids.

_E5C4! You will stop this! Protocol Sigma-Kappa-Lamda-4! You will return Subject CA046 to his cell! Protocol Gamma-Beta-Tau-3! You will return to me this instant!_

Esca ignored him. The operation commands were fully blocked by the emotion coding running through his programming like adrenaline.

_You will comply with my commands! Subject CA046 is dead! I will kill him myself! I will make you kill him!_

The sound of the bulkhead lifting could barely be heard over the gunfire and phaser blasts. Marcus grabbed Esca’s arm and dragged him out, giving cover fire as they followed the curved hallway. A stray bullet connected with Esca’s shoulder, hitting the wall as it passed through.

“Esca!” Marcus shouted.

“Minimum damage.” Hydraulic fluid was beginning to leak out; it would affect his ability to use that arm, but there wasn’t time to patch it.

_Unit E5C4, you pile of scrap metal! Protocol Kappa-Alpha-Omega— No, Rho—No. Damn it!_

They both made it to the stairs. Marcus tripped as he clambered down, but Esca was able to catch him. The stress on his body was almost too much, but Marcus regained his balance quickly.

There was no shuttle in the large bay. Instead, a small Jetter transport sat in the middle of the hanger. The long distance space vehicle was far better than Esca could have hoped. Marcus kept up with Esca as they ran to it, slowing down only when taking a quick look behind them. The mobile turrets were on wheels, and Esca was thankful for their inefficiency.

_E5C4! Deactivate your emotion chip!_

The Jetter was unlocked and Esca scrambled in. Marcus followed right after him. He shut and locked the door before collapsing down in the pilot’s chair.

“Can you--?” Esca started as he sat down at the communication console.

“I think so,” Marcus panted and started up the Jetter. “Not too different from the Republic Chariots--”

A bullet ricocheted off the forward windows and Esca jumped, but didn’t look out. He needed to open the hanger doors.

_Unit E5C4!_

Marcus activated the screens, getting a clear view of the hanger. “It’s Davidson,” Marcus said, his demeanor becoming calm. Esca envied his soldiers training for it. “Esca, you have to get those doors open.”

“I can’t.” Esca slapped a hand on the screen. “I can’t get remote access.”

“Plan B.”

Esca watched as Marcus brought up the weapons systems. “The Jetter doesn’t have advanced weaponry. Can one of its torpedoes destroy a hanger door?”

“We’re about to find out.”

“UNIT E5C4!” _UNIT E5C4_ Davidson’s voice came through the ship’s door and Esca’s comm unit. Davidson’s fists pounded on the side of the ship.

The console beeped, and the torpedo hit the door less than a second later. The hanger decompressed and Esca grabbed the chair’s arm rests as the Jetter shuttered in its docking clamps. He watched stunned as among the metal containers and other items, a human form in a white lab coat was sucked out of the hanger.

After the pressure balanced out, everything felt still. Esca stared out at the stars that shown through the large hole torn into the door.

Esca felt Marcus’ arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled closer into an embrace.

Marcus breathed against Esca’s ear as he started the Jetter’s launch codes. He could hear the sound of the clamps twisting as the ship propelled forward. A wing nicking the side of the ruined door before they was floating free.

“What do we say we find you that tree?”

Esca nodded. His face moved involuntarily to make its first smile.  



End file.
